A cross dimensions
by 166jason
Summary: Link and Zelda arrive in new world different but yet similar to theirs after a accident. With massive power in their hand will their Presence affect the world good or bad
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1-

Disclaimer: I do not own highschool dxd or Zelda

Crash landing

He could feel the heat burn against the shield over their selves before they began falling. To any one on ground they would look like a small asteroid blasting toward the earth,grabbing her tightly he braced himself for the impact to come.

It was a other normal for Hitori as he drove back home until a bright flash in the sky caught his attention, whatever the thing was it was heading his way fast and would hit him if he don't do anything his foot on the brake pedal his pick up van swerved a cross the highway road before coming to stop. Seconds later a loud *dooom* was heard.

Opening his door a scared Hitori made his way to crash site of the unknown object. As he peered over the crater made by crash he saw a faint green glow forgetting his fears he rushed over to see what it was, to his surprise what he found was a young boy and girl. The boy was wrapped around girl looking like shield over body. Looking around quickly he grabbed both of them and made a beeline for his truck.

Bright light penetrated his sight forcing him to wake up, first thing he did was make sure was that she was next to him. After confirming her safety he looked at his surrounding's, strange objects filled his vision at the same the door of the room a opened

"Ah, your awake, now am sure you have some questions to ask but wait till your friend is awake first,but first names I am Hitori and you are?"

"His name is link and I am Zelda" the young girl beside responded.

"ah well then nice to meet you and welcome to uhhh.. Japan, you are from here right and you not some type of alien." Hitori said.

"Alien?" Zelda ask with a bewildered look on her face.

"Uh you know those ugly but sometimes beautiful creatures." Hitori responded.

"No we aren't and why would you think that ." she asked

" Well its because I found you in a crater that I thought was made by small asteroid." He replied.

"Well you see reason is..", Zelda explained to Hitori she and link circumstances which lead them to where there are now.

"Ah I see, well am old man with no kid of my own I wouldn't mined you staying here with me on the conditions you help out and you go to school." Hitori told them.

"Thank you very much we appreciate it very much." Zelda replied her face beaming causing Hitori to turn red causing him to rush out the room.

"How are we able to understand what he said." link asked her. He had been so silent during the entire conversation, one would think that he was mute. Zelda herself Wondered about at that too when her hand and link's a triangular shaped glowed, The triforce it made sense to them as to why the were able to understand his language.

" Come on link, let's explore this place answers aren't going to come to us." Zelda told him and with that they left the room.

Elsewhere

In a dimmly lit room two girls sat playing chess their where Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, they both where the next inline for their family head.

" The higher up haven't been able to determine what caused the crashing, humans might believe it was small asteroid but a high amount of magic was felt in the air surrounding the crash site." Sona said Rias.

" They probably won't study for to long, anyways I have my own problems at the moment." Rias replied

" I see." She wished she could help her friend but she won't be able handle the consequences that would follow.

"In just a few days it will be all over." Rias said while looking out the window where a three boy where running from a group of girls carrying wooden bamboo woods shouting " die perverts."

Notes: this is my first time although I've been reading fiction for a while so any advise is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2

Disclaimer: I do not the legend of Zelda or highschool dxd

NEW LIFE

One week had nearly pass since Link and Zelda arrived in this new world and during that time Zelda busied her self in learning about it just like Hyrule these world also contained gods and several other types of supernatural beings. Even in this world devils and demons were the sworn enemies of the people. However according to she read they might or might not exist, due to fact that several of them were called myths, fairy tails or just old folk tales.

Link busied himself in helping Hitori in garage during that he gained a interest in motocyles as the reminded him of Epona and since then he had been working on one that Hitori had parked away collecting dust.

It was early Sunday morning Zelda was busy preparing for Monday when she and link would be attending school. Kuou Academy a Private school that recently became co-ed, she and link would be 2nd years.

"Good morning Hitori- san."

" Morning Zelda-chan if your looking for Link he's busy paint his bike in the garage." He replied.

Nodding her thanks Zelda made her way to link. Just like she was told he was painting his bike a brilliant blue with the triforce symbol on the side's.

"looks good are you almost done?" she asked him.

Without looking up from what he was doing he nodded at her. Giving the bike one more stroke of paint he got up and pushed the bike outside to dry.

"Are you ready." she asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

What they were about to do was seal their power away, in case of an emergency the seal could be broken by either of them but Zelda doubt that day would come. They weren't human and unlike Hyrule she didn't think the people of this world would welcome with open arms upon seeing what they could, it was for best.

Making their way to the basement she began the preparation r the seal. Bright light appeared under their feet the symbol of the triforce appeared on link's chest with chains spreading from his arms to his back, in Zelda case only the triforce symbol appeared but on her back instead.

With the sealing done the made their way back up stairs and rest them selves for the next day.

Hyoudou Issei was on cloud nine after all these a girl confessed to him nothing could ruin these perfect day couldn't wait to see the faces of Mastuda and Motohama when they find out he had a girl friend before them with that he hurried to school with a grin on his face that would make even dead cringe .

There she standing next to the school gate was his Yuuma-chan at this moment she was his everything. Buffing out his chest his face swelled with pride as he took her hand. As soon as he was about to enter the school a loud noise reached his ears.

A blue motorcycle pulled up into the school gate, catching the attention of the students. As the bike came to a stop everyone watched as the passengers of the bike got off, they both were dressed in a bikers leather outfit giving them then appearance of badass villains from a action movie.

A sharp gasp was heard as the rider's pulled of their helmets revealing a young man with blue eyes, blonde hair and slight feminine face, one word run through the students bishomen. His companion was equally beautiful with long flowing blonde hair, deep green eyes a pixie like face.

"Do you think they are models or are they related to Kiba-kun?" The students began whispering amongst themselves.

As Issei watched as all the commotion took place he began to wonder if he would introduce Yuuma-chan later. Looking back at her face he realized that she was starring intently on the new girl with a mix of fear and hatred on her face.

"Yuuma-chan do you them?" he asked

"No, why would you think that" she answered

"But you were starring at them with a weird look on your face" Issei replied. He hoped he didn't get her upset.

"Silly it's because you might leave me for her, I thought she would be a rival for you" she told Issei.

" Oh I see." he said. His facing beaming his pride. After putting that aside he took Yuuma hand went and looked for best friends. During that time thoughts plagued Yuuma's head. That girl she couldn't be one right? and the boy beside her, she couldn't sense anything from him but she would have to keep a eye on them before they made their move. Yes she would have to it fast and soon.

Meanwhile link and Zelda were busy making their way towards the school office, with Zelda berating link about getting them attention with that back of his, while link himself couldn't see what was wrong if he still had Epona he would have rode her school. What would be the use of them if you didn't use he pondered.

After getting their timetables and filled up their remaining school form. On their way back to their class a group students caught their attention. The group leader a girl with brilliant crimson red hair following was another beauty with long black her a pretty smiling face, one word Yamato Nadeshiko and behind her was a handsome young man and following was girl with the appearance of a elementary school child with face void of any emotion.

As they passed each other Link and Zelda felt something wrong with them, they didn't feel completely human like there was something else there, something dark.

Rias and her group were having the same problems. That sensation they felt when their instinct warned them. But why would they be here without even looking for the head of the area or are they were they looking to start a war all over again. She would have to see Sona, why now, why when her plans where finally setting in motion would they arrive.

Notes time : these last 2 chapters would not bore you I hope. but I just wanted to inter grade Zelda and link into the school and world the proper way and not having them just appear like most fiction does. Next chapter's will be more hands on and soon will probably see link and Zelda in action.

Hmm could anyone guess where links bike is from and why is Yuuma \ Raynare and Rias and her team are bit scared of Zelda and Link . Any ideas or thoughts you have I will be glade to hear them .

As for harem ( Issei is getting his standard harem) link we'll see about that( if you got an idea say it).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter:3

Disclaimer: I don't on highschool dxd or the legend of Zelda

Revelation's part 1

Pain, that's the only thing he felt as laid down on the ground. Blood was pouring from his mouth and the hole in his chest in massive amounts.

Are you serious…..? Am I going to die at this age and a virgin at that.

There were so many thing that he wanted to accomplish, how will mum and dad feel, he haven't done any thing to please them as a son yet.

Will two best friend's cry for him or not.

All these flashed in his head he became weaker. Before he lost consciousness bright crimson hair appeared before him. Saying "If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now own, you will live for me."

With that he slipped away.

"Hey Issei you okay man cause lately you've been spacing out and stuff." Matsuda said as Issei entered the classroom.

"Any ways I got some stuff here that will help you out".

Matsuda opened his bag and poured out the contents on upon Issei's desk, scaring away all girls in the vicinity as large amounts of books and DVD's with H titles poured out.

But these did little to raise Issei's mode, as his mind was still on Yuuma and her mysterious disappearance. Everything from her numbers to pictures of her disappeared, apart from his memory there was nothing to remotely say that she existed.

After accepting Matsuda invitation Issei made his way outside of the class, with his head down he didn't notice some one ahead of him till the sound of papers and some one falling jerked him from his deep thoughts.

Looking down was Zelda the new student along with link who was known as kuou Academy second prince after kiba. Zelda her self was a fun , sweet and energized girl who had become popular with some of the girls really fast.

Anyways Issei quickly stooped down and apologized to her, expecting some harsh rebuttal he surprised when she smiled at him and told him it was okay. Offering to help her in picking up the scattered paper in which she accepted.

"You've changed".

"Huh… sorry I uh didn't quit catch that ". He said

" You've changed." Zelda said once again.

" Change how ?, if you ask am still me am still the same person." He answered back.

"Don't worry when the time comes you'll know how." She told him.

At this moment Rias passed by, captivating those around her. To Issei it felt like she had grabbed his heart. He felt a feeling a feeling that you get when someone who is more superior to you is standing over you.

With what looked like a sly smile in his directions, she continued on her way. When looked around for Zelda even she had disappeared.

This day just keeps getting weirder by the minute, even Rias sempai resembles the girl from my dream he thought with a sigh.

It was after 10 pm and Issei was walking home after a porno marathon with Matsuda and Motohama. They had started lively but as time passed that feeling had long faded and they each had gone there separate ways.

This night was similar to many other except this time his body felt like it was overflowing with power, his senses had improve he could even hear conversations from people's houses and even see in dark places. Zelda-san wasn't wrong when she said that he had change.

While amazed with his new found power, that's when he felt it a mysterious pressure coming from a man wearing a suit glaring at him.

Killing intent wasn't what this was called. He thought to himself.

The man began getting closer to him the pressure getting stronger with each step. This is bad he thought, what did he do the guy.

"It really is a beautiful night to be meeting one your kind out here." The man said

My kind? Just what did he mean. Issei thought to himself. His palms were sweating, knees weak. Hoping that his new found strength would help him out he ran, past alleys ways and into unfamiliar streets he ran.

After 15 minutes came into a park, after taking a look around he remembered this place. This is where he had die on his date with Yuuma. Walking up to the fountain he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hmph. I don't feel your Masters presence nor any magic circles appearing. So to conclude, you're a stray." So it won't be a problem if I kill you." He said .

A buzzing nose filled the air and spear made of light was formed in the mans arm. The next thing Issei was it already pierce his stomach. Pain flared through his body, just like his dream except this was reality and he was dying.

" So you're a tough one even when hit you're still standing but you're going through intense pain right since light is poisonous to being's like you." But this one should do it.

As soon the man as raised his arm to strike a large explosion materialized on his arm. Blood began to spill out of it.

"Don't you dare touch him." A voice said.

Crimson hair flowed by past Issei where he laid. Even in this state he recognized who it was, just like in his dream.

"That hair, you must be from the house of Gremory."

"My name is Rias Gremory. And what are you doing her fallen Angel-san? I you try to hurt I won't back.

"Well, well so it look like both the boy and this town belongs to you. Well then I apologized but next time don't let him loose like that some one less courteous than me might appear." He replied.

"Thanks for the advice but next time don't get in our way." Rias responded.

"And I could say the same for you Rias Gremory. My name is Donaseek hope we don't meet again." With that the man spread out large black wings and flew up into the sky.

"Ara, are you about to faint? The wound is quite fatal but it can't be helped. Hey where is your house ." those where the last word Issei heard before he consciousness went out.

Note: this chapter should have come out earlier but some things happened.

( is anyone interested in my beta reader . pm me if you are thanks.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: I don't own highschool dxd or the legend of Zelda.

I will start using 1st and 3rd person POV they will labeled as issei POV or 3rd POV .

Revelations part 2

3rd POV

Issei woke up the next morning to what can only be described as heavenly sight, right next to him with crimson hair spread about on scattered over a pillow in her birthday suit was Rias Gremory. Several thoughts flashed through his head such as;

why is his senpai here naked next to him?

Did they do it?

Was he that bad that he lost his memory about it?

"Issei it's time for school !" His mother shouted taking him back to reality, at the same foots steps where heard coming up the stairs.

Crap he thought to himself, his mother is coming up to his room at the same time Rias waking up.

"Am awake and I'll be down in a minute!" he shouted trying to make his mother head back down, but his plan failed as his mother retorted that she needed to have a word with him.

The next moment could only be described as one of the worst moment of Issei's life as his bedroom burst open at the same time Rias fully awakened look up and said good morning to Issei's mother, who at the moment just said "get ready" and slowly closed his bedroom door.

A few moment later a loud shriek was heard as Issei mother hysterically explained what happened to his Father.

"It's quit lively in the morning here" Rias said to Issei who had his head in his hand thinking about the situation downstairs and how he would explain his self.

"Uh-hh Senpai", he called out.

"what's the problem" she answered.

"I….could see everything " he said while looking away, it wasn't his fault, but as bad as he wanted to see he would have endure it.

"If you want to see go ahead" Rias said as she got dressed.

"Anyways, she continued is your stomach alright remember you where stabbed yesterday.

That right Issei thought, he was stabbed by some light spear but there was no scar or mark that he had a large gaping hole there. It's not the type of wound that would heal in one night.

Unless last night was dream.

" what happened yesterday was no dream Issei" Rias said as she explained the circumstances which lead them to their present situation.

Wait what hugging each other while naked? Does that mean they. His stream of ended right away when Rias said that nothing happened, leaving him relived or should he be? He wondered.

"Anyways I am Rias Gremory and I am Devil" Rias told him.

"Huh?" was all he could say. He wasn't sure whether she was joking or serious.

"No Issei this in not a joke and also I am your Master. Nice to meet you, can I call you ise?"

Issei POV

I am walking to school with Rias Senpai, still not being able to believe what just happened a while ago. After getting dressed and heading downstairs for breakfast to the most weirdest atmosphere I have ever felt.

I was wondering how to explain my previous situation when my dad spoke and asked who Rias was.

" Oh my, I apologies for introducing my self. My name is Rias Gremory from the House of Gremory I attend the same Academy with Hyoudou Issei-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you Okaa-sama and Otou-sama."

Senpai says. To which my dad responds with a weird face.

" That's amazing. Are you a foreigner? You're Japanese is very good."

" Yes. Due my father's work, I have been living here for long time."

Wow I just can't believe Senpai just convinced my father, but now it looks like it's my mom turn.

" Rias-san." She called out

" Yes Okaa- sama"

" What is your relationship with ise?"

" We are just senior and junior who are quite close to each other, Okaa- sama"

" That's a lie!" My mother shuts that down faster than a flood a outbreak.

" Because on the bed "

" Ise said he had nightmares, so I was just sleeping with him. It is quite the norm nowadays Okaa-sama.

" Is that so…? So people sleep naked together these days."

That's when senpai whispered into my ear saying she had use her powers on them due to things about to get troublesome, which would explain my mom and dad hallow look in their eyes and why she agreed so well.

With all this over we neared the entrance of the school, but I began to have a had time due to the look I began to get from student.

That can't be helped, because here I am next to the school idol, carrying her bag and given my reputation it was expected but not this bad. Amongst the student I spotted Zelda and Link san, she was saying something to him while looking in my direction . That reminds me, I'll have to ask senpai about them.

" I'll send some to get you. Let's meet later." she says that while smiling.

Send someone later? What does she mean?

Puzzled by her statement I entered the classroom only to be ambushed by Matsuda and Motohama, who where demanding a explanation for this morning , even the rest of the class looked liked they where waiting for one to. Looking at my two friend I decide to have little fun.

Elsewhere

Rias looked at kiba, he understood the gravity of the situation. The first pieces on the board had began moving now the rest will too.

After school

Issei POV:

" Hi. How are you doing?"

I look at male student, who came to see me through half lidded eyes.

His name was kiba Yuto, our school number 1 best looking prince who's competition is Link. Rumors say they are distant cousin likeness and handsome figure. Though he's in the same year with me, he's from a different class.

" What business do you have here".

I replied to him in dismissive tone, but kiba responds without breaking that smile of his.

" I came here by the order of Rias Gremory-senpai."

Instantly I understood, so he's the one she send.

" So should I follow you?". I asked

" Yes right this way." Kiba said to me

Meanwhile the girls nearby where having a break down due to our interaction, crying that their prince was with me and spouting some BL stupidness. I just hope thy don't make doujins out of this.

And with kiba and I made our way to Rias senpai.

Third POV:

Zelda looked the message which she had received, things where starting to get interesting in the new world. Even laying low wasn't enough to hide them from those who resided there.

" Are we going?" Link asked

" Why yes, it would be disrespectful to the party to ignore them." Zelda answered with glint in her eyes.

With that answer Link appeared to be in deep thoughts with his eyes closed before opening them and at the some moment several swords appeared in the air behind him like arrows ready to be fired. Meanwhile a someone was having nightmares about kitten cosplayers.

Guys I' am sorry for this overdue chapter just lots things to deal with and still am not done with them yet .I am not going to abandon this fic. Any ways read and review plz and still I ask should save Rayner and make her join Link or kill her off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own highschool dxd or the legend of Zelda.

Revelation's part 3 the final chapter

Issei POV

Am walking home after club activity had ended, it feels like haven't here in months since the last chap….wait am getting a bit sidetracked here. Now where was I, yes it was after school and am on my way home thinking heavily on was happened on the past days.

Every since being introduced to members of the occult research club and learning its true purpose and having a crash course on the supernatural. I think I would end up like some mc of some harem anime, fighting villains and getting girls but nope am heading out leaflets.

Haa

I sigh, life is hard

My path to having my peerage and harem is really far off it seems but I won't give up now.

"Hawaau"

Hmmm? A sudden voice brought me back to reality. It was young sister, her arms where spread out and her face on the ground, certainly it's a cliché way to fall but whatever, I'll help her out.

Elsewhere

3rd POV

Link and Zelda made their way through dispersing crowd of students making their way home. As they way to school gate they spotted kiba as the blond haired boy made way to meet them.

No words was spoken as each group nodded to each other. Beckoning them to follow him, kiba made his way to fields behind the school. Upon arriving Zelda was able to make out Rias and the rest of ORC members . With his job complete kiba made his way to his group, a quiet wind blew between rustling up the dead leaves that lay beneath their feet.

"Rias- senpai."

Zelda called out breaking the silence.

"I suppose it must be a very a serious matter if one of our academy great lady's where to call me all the way out here."

" I suppose you can say that Zelda- san, it is a serious matter and to start off, I ask who are you ?"

Rias asked.

"I don't follow you senpai, any information about me could be found in the schools directory, but if you want to know so much then I'll tell you. My name is Zelda and due to some family issues I've come to Japan to live, I hope this answer satisfies you."

Zelda replied.

" I didn't ask for your cover story Zelda-san and I would ask you to stop beating around the bush, I know your aren't exactly who you say you."

Rias replied back to Zelda.

" May I ask why has that you perked such an interest in our existence Rias- senpai? "

Zelda asked.

" You are good at trying to averting things Zelda-san, if said to a normal person your story would pass well but now it's a different issue you see because you can't hide that holy energy that emitting from your body. And it can't intrigue me more than anything why your on my territory considering what I am."

Rias replied back to Zelda.

The atmosphere had change, one could tell thing where about to get serious, even the possibility of a fight breaking out wasn't farfetched.

"As much as I'll like to help you senpai I can't point out that your making a mistake, I am not what you think I am and also I have no ideas what you are ."

Zelda replied back.

" Zelda San I would…." Rias was cut of mid talk as Akeno approached her and whispered something to her.

"we'll finish this conversation at a later date Zelda san."

Rias said as she and her group left.

Making their way back to the front of the school Zelda discussed their situation with link, it looked like they couldn't hide themselves for ever. This is a new world is was nothing like that of Hyrule.

After arriving back at the school gates, the pair headed to Link's bike, after starting it up and cruising out of the parking lot they sported issei heading up towards ORC. Focusing back onto e road, the pair speed off into the distance.

Mean while above them a person lay watching as the bike left, their watcher was kalawarner, a fallen angel with the same league as Raynare, like Raynare was watching over issei she was watching over Link and Zelda. After all with the holy energy which was flowed from Zelda made them believe member's of the church was around, since their plan was almost complete they wouldn't want it to be ruined now.

Issei POV

It's late night, and I'm heading towards the house of client, it was first time, I was wondering the person have family would they see them and many other things.

But first things first get a contract, I haven't been able to get one for some time and was hoping to break this streak.

I arrived at the client's home, walked up to the front and notice that the door was open.

Must be pretty brave person to leave open in night I thought.

As I entered my heart suddenly started beating fast, the hair on my arms stood up, it was like my body was warning me to stay away from this place but I pushed on.

The house was nearly completely dark except for a room at the end of hallway past the stairs leading to the second floor which had some lights one.

Was everybody asleep? I wondered as removed my shoes and silently made my way towards the light, at the same time I couldn't help but feel like thief, any way I made was to room and announced my self as the devil sent to them as I entered.

The room was lit up by candles which also added a bit of a horror like feeling to the room, looking around I could see it was a just an ordinary living roo…

My eye became glued to not to a wall but what was on it. A corpse that nailed, no make that screwed into the wall. The corpse was in upside down like of a upside down cross , it was cut up with blood dripping down forming a puddle on the floor. I couldn't help but puke, I mean who could look at this and not.

( elsewhere: "achoo" a blond boy sneezed, was he getting the cold? He wondered.)

I looked at what looked like writing on the wall next to corpse.

" It's punishment for those who do bad deed".

The voice of a young male comes from behind me.

I turned around to see a young boy dressed up in a priest clothing. Seeing me he smiled, a evil smile.

" Hmm you must be the devil". He said

Rias warning back to me at this moment, don't get involved with members of the church, especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They powers are supported by god making easy to kill us.

So yeah at this moment I knew I was fucked bad.

Suddenly he started to sing about killing and cutting my head and other Devils had off. This guys was near joker level of mad even his simile freaks me out.

" The name is freed Zelzan by the way, don't bother remembering it since you'll be dead soon."

" I take it that you killed this person and why? I asked.

" Yes. I did because he has been summoning devils, any who does that isn't human anymore. Any way enough talk time to die devil."

With that pulled out a blade less sword handle and a gun.

BOOM

The sword makes a sound and blade made of light appeared reminding me of the gundam beam saber.

" Shall I cut you or shoot you. I'm feeling tingly all over. Don't worry all I would do is stab your heart and blow head off."

Wit that he came at me swing his sword of light me, I dodge by diving to the side but intense pain run through my league.

Smoke come from his gun. I've was shot?

No noise but again intense pains run through me gain is time it's my left calf. I feel onto my knees, this pain it was similar to that light spear of the fallen angels.

" How is it, how do you like. Its made of light something that your kind is weak to, but don't worry it'll OK I promise."

" Gahh" I screamed.

He stepped onto the wound on my leg, blood gushed out onto the floor. While he smiled with glee and bought down his sword to finish me off a voice cried out stop.

I looked to where the voice came from and couldn't believe what I was seeing. It Asia the sister which I meet earlier.

She has mortified by the corpse on the wall and gave a loud scream making the this psycho priest laugh. This guy was taking pleasure in others suffering, if only I could move. I focused back to them, he had just finished giving Asia a lecture about why he was killing them. The poor girls looking was getting scared more and more.

I looked over her, she looking with both fear and worry. Looked like she found out I was a devil. I apologized to her in my heart for being her enemy, I didn't want her to know but destiny can be bitch it looks like.

" Don't tell me your felling compassion for him now, you that them and humans cannot coexist! With the he came at me, she came and stood in front of him with her stands stretched out.

" You dumb blonde you dear betray me the fallen angels who has taken us after god deserted us." He said while striking her across her face with his gun sending her sprawling, a bruise formed on her check, the sonofabitch actually hit her.

Am going to die again I wondered when suddenly a bright light filled the room. It was the Gremory symbol, my comrades they came for.

Kiba came out of the circle face and was immediately locked in blade with Freed who was spewing out snide remarks towards me and kiba.

Rias, Akeno and Koneko came out next, an looked like Rias was pissed of. Her murderous intent could be felt all over.

However Akeno quickly told Rias that fallen angels were on their way to where we where, which caused Akeno to prepare a magic circle for is to leave, I cried out to Rias to take Asia with us but it was not be I looked back her with tears in my ears as she told be goodbye wit a sad smile. And with that we back at the club room.

( With Link and Zelda)

The young hylian had woken up from a nightmare, it was something common due to the fact that his nightmares where usually small glimpses of the future. In is one all he could see was blonde girl who dead and girl he had never seen before or her with a glowing ring in he hand. He had to speak to Zelda about that.

He had one to many deaths in his life time at least this time he maybe able to prevent this one.

(Next day with issei)

I've skipped school today. Buchou gave the an excuse as why am absent giving that my leg isn't fully healed yet, so I have the day off. I got an other brief history on Exorcist and stray exorcists, it was after this I realized what a dangerous situation I was in yesterday. Still I can't save one person, Buchou said to leave it alone given that we are from different worlds, am a devil and she's with the fallen angels. Huh am really weak aren't I? I thought.

My stomach grumbled, reminding me that I haven't eaten. Getting up, I saw a familiar face in front of me.

We at a at restaurant, having ordered our food before, though it was Asia first time so it was a bite funny but her flustered face was really cute which also got us looks from the male customers in the place. And

After showing her how eat a burger, I decided take her to a arcade to forget about yesterday and all that depressing things which happened.

After heading further into the arcade. I say her starring at doll in crane machine, rache-kun it was called.

" Asia do you like rache-kun?"

" Eh n-no that…."

Her face got needed as she nodded yes.

" Then I'll it."

After several tries I got and gave it to her, her face was to cute as she held it to her chest and thank me. I quickly took her hand and bought her deeper into the arcade.

It was nearly sun set when we where done, a sharp pain flared through my leg forcing me sit. It was where I was shot by that damn priest.

Asia looked at me, worried.

" Is from yesterday?" She asked

I nodded.

Beckoning me to lift the legs of my trousers, she laid her hand over the wound, a soft green glow appeared and soon the pain and the mark of the bullet was gone. To which I immediately thank her.

I was amazed she could heal me. However tears flowed from her eye's when said that. Wondering why she told me.

she explained to me her life and how she got here. She was raised in church and called a holy maiden after they found her ability to heal until she healed a devil, something which was said to be impossible and only witches could.

So she sent out and with no where to go she joined the fallen angels for protection and help.

So I told her, I've decided to help her out. I refuse to her cry and suffer. So what if am a devil, it does change a thing I will protect her.

While saying this a voice from above said impossible. I looked up and saw it was Raynare. I put my arm out and called my sacred gear, she had come take Asia and I wouldn't let her.

I was angry with myself Asia was gone and avian I couldn't do anything except be pin cushion for light spear, she had save me by healing me an left with Raynare and there was nothing I could do, I cursed my self for being weak once again.

( fallen angels side)

3rd POV

Raynare had returned to the old church where the rest of group waited. Tonight they had to act.

"kalawarner you what have to do, once your done regroup with others." She said.

After giving the rest of the group thief instructions she went prepare the ritual that was to take place.

Kalawarner mission was simple, kill the two who may have been sent by church, even if they weren't get rid of them. As usual they traveled on a bike, to the fallen angel this would be quite easy just one light spear should it an with that she perched herself upon an overhead building.

As soon as the bike came into her territory she fire. What happens next something that she couldn't believe.

Link felt something was wrong with the atmosphere when swing around the bend, and he was right a appeared to him was stick light heading towards him.

Holding the brakes of the bike down hard and slamming his foot on the pavement Link quickly span the heavy machine around and the same time jutting his arm out and grabbing the using the momentum throw back to where it came from.

Kalawarner was very surprised when her own light spear passed near own head rustling the hair own her head. By the time she got over her shock the boy and girl where no longer there except for he bike whose engine had stalled from the abrupt stop.

Feeling a sensation behind her he quickly leaped into the only to feel something holding her ankle. It was device looking like a grappling hook which was attached to a long chain in which the blonde boy held.

How did in the world did he reach that height in just one minute, she was at least 5 or 6 stories up. She didn't have much time to ponder on the subject when she was yanked towards the ground, hitting it hard.

Looking up she saw that he was already running towards her with what looked like a scimitar in his hand, quickly she formed a light spear fight and rushed on him swing at his torso when suddenly rolled towards her back and quickly slammed her with a German suplex. Her bones felt they broken but before long he was top of her with blade pressed against her throat.

Zelda watched as link shot off into the air before long he had disappeared from her sights. She looked the fallen angel who laid down on the roof, her shoulder was dislocated and was also heavily bruised from her brief encounter with link.

That boy should stay from gorons for a while she thought to herself as she healed the fallen angel. According to fallen angel now known as kalawarner, she was sent here to kill them by leader. A little bit probing and soon Link and Zelda had all the information they needed, all that missing was to stop Raynare and save that girl. Look likes his dream was right, she looked kalawarner and asked.

"can you ride a bike?"

Link was rushing on his way to the church, having left his bike with Zelda and kalawarner he now traveled by firing his hook shot towards the side of the buildings and swing to the next and firing it again, it wasn't long before he reached the church and headed of to where Mittelt and Dohnaseek lay guarding.

It wasn't long before he spotted them. Equipping the stealth armor, he moved around to the back of them. Notching an bomb arrow he aimed Mittelt and fired.

The arrow exploded near the her head sending her reeling towards the ground. Blood dripped down the fallen angel head from the explosion hit, she tried to stand up but her body refused to comply, she looked towards her partner expecting him to hell her but Dohnaseek however, at this moment was weighting his option. He could hear fighting in the church meaning the base was already compromised, kalawarner wasn't back yet meaning she was dead or captured and Mittelt was out of action, he didn't think that he alone would make a difference. With tip of his Fedora to Mittelt and telling her Godspeed, he leaped into the sky.

Link watched as the other fallen angel left his partner and making run for it, pulling out his boomerang he aimed and fired the retreating angel head .

THWACK

Dohnaseek lost his balance as the boomerang struck his head knocking his hat off, but he recovered quickly and pressed on even harder to escape. The hylian watched as the fleeting fallen angel disappeared and then Turned his attention to words the other one who had fainted at this moment.

Speaking with Zelda telepathically, and informing her, he send the fallen angel by teleportation and then made his way towards the church.

(Issei's group)

Issei POV

I made to the church with Kiba and Koneko. Kiba pulled out a map of the church and showed me where they might it was sanctuary. Seeing my confused look, kiba quickly explained to how stray exorcists would perform evil rituals band such to shown their hatred to god, and right now I hated him to for his treatment of Asia. After making our plans we moved into attack, there was no going back now.

The inside is the sanctuary had creepy feeling to it, broken statue head was on the ground which was littered with dead leaves and old bird nest and droppings.

And there stood someone whom I hated, it was that shitty priest called Freed. He stood next to a statue laughing and clapping as he saw us.

This guy must be taking joker toxin like water, I thought.

" So you shitty devils are here for Asia-tan. A holy person healing a devil, stupid right? But no problem since she would be dead soon."

What did he mean dead soon? I wondered.

" Where's is she?"

" Why she's under inside room under the hidden stairs under the altar, where they are doing the ritual. But don't worry you'll soon be down under,7 feet deep."

And with that he pulled out his gun and his light sword. In response I summoned my sacred gear and kiba draws his sword forms it's sheath. Koneko-chan however left me shocked, she lifting the church pews and sending it after Freed, how curt it in half with his sword.

Kiba had gone ahead to face Freed moving so fast that he vanished from sights, but that priest could keep with him, this is really a monster .

" Impressive your quite strong."

" Haha you too, A[Knight] huh!? This is great I haven't had a fight like this in a while but to bad your going to die today."

" Then am going fight seriously." Kiba said.

And with that Kiba black stuff came out of his sword, shaping into it.

The Darkness sword which clashed with Freed blade of light starts to expand and is devouring the blade if light.

" What's this ?"

He asked confused

" It's my [holy eraser] it's a darkness sword that devours light."

"so you have sacred gear to?"

Seeing that the priest was distracted and his weapon was gone in took my chance and rushed at him.

[BOOST]

A sound comes out from the jewel powering me up. He notice me and points his gun at me and fired but then I promote my self to took(thank you Buchou) the light bullets hits me but it didn't pierce me instead turned into nothing.

I punched has hard as I could with my left arm, in felt some thing hard but still I continued.

He flies back crashing onto the pew.

" That was for Asia and me."

He gets up, his face swollen. Looks like I don't have Koneko attacking power yet, no it wasn't that he used his sword to stop the blow, so that was that hard thing I felt.

He pulls out another sword as we encircle him, realizing his outnumbered he pulls out a small object and smash it to the floor. Light blind us as the small object erupted.

" Hey issei , this isn't over yet. NOBODY FUCKINGNHITS ME AND LIVES, ESPECIALLY DEVILS!"

And with that he was gone.

There where several doors I the passage under the alter, this must be the basement. At the end of the passage was a large wooden door .

Nodding at each other we pushed it open. The room was filled with priest, reach had blade light. At the end other room in a cross was Asia.

" I've come to save you." I shouted

"… ise-san?" tears dropped from her eyes.

" Sorry to spoil your reunion but the ritual is over."

Its over? What does she mean

Suddenly Asia body glows and she screams painfully.

I tried to Head to her but the priest stop however Koneko and kiba comes to help. Kiba has a look in his eyes that gives me the chills. This time it looks like it will be a all out war.

At the same time a light comes from Asia body, Raynare takes it into her hand.

"This is it! This power that craved for a long time! Sacred gear with this I will be….."

"Gahhhhhhhh!" Raynare screamed loudly.

She stuck onto the wall by what looked like an arrow. Every one stopped, looking around to see where the attack came when a other arrow came this time taking a priest and rag dolling him.

Whoever it was, they were helping us and the priest knew this, looking at each other they divided them selves some went towards the door where the arrow a came from and the other came after us.

The passage became filled with screams of pain, causing e priest inside wrong to shake with fear. Taking that time , rushed to Asia and untied her. Her body was cold and her voice was feeble, I spotted the light which came from her body it was a her ring, her sacred gear.

I looked at Raynare who's body now was covered in blood from the arrow in her hand. She looked at me begging for help, knowing whose ever did this to her would kill her but ignored her, served her right.

Kiba and Koneko had finish dispatching that remained of the priest and head back up with me.

On the way out was filled with the dead priest, their face contoured with pain.

" It looks like they were fighting someone or something they couldn't see." Kiba said.

When we arrived at back to 1st floor of the church, I saw Rias and Akeno and someone I've never seen before, the stranger was wearing cloth mask with strange body clothing Which a had red on it with shoulder pads and white bandages on each arm. However what stood out e most was the blonde hair and really long elf like ears.

At this moment Raynare appeared from behind us, looks like she managed to remove arrow from her arm. Spotting the stranger she cried out.

" Your from the church aren't you, and I guess kalawarner failed right? Did you take out Mittelt and Dohnaseek to?"

The stranger didn't responded instead walked over to me who had Asia non my hand, not trusting him I stepped back, but all he did was stare at her body and glared at Raynare.

3rd POV

Link watched as issei carried the young girl in his arms down in front of the altar. She had died , he knew all to well what that pain was like after all how many had he lose during that time, more than he could count.

Tears flowed down issei eyes as Asia said a final goodbye, he was filled with a burning rage. The person who he once thought as his girlfriend who took his life is t same person who took something precious from him again, but this time he WOULD KILL HER.

[BOOST]

Issei's sacred gear announced, as he got up walking towards Raynare. Link realizing what was about happened tries to move but was blocked by kiba and Koneko.

" Sorry but this is our fight ." Kiba said to him.

Pulling out his wind cleaver Link got ready to face the two.

Sparks flew as the swordsman clashed, Parry's and attacks moving faster than the eye can see. For every blow Kiba send out his masked opponent sent two in response. One thought ran through Kiba's mind, his opponent was trained and dangerous. Meanwhile issei had near Raynare she tried to defend her self by sending light spears at him buy these littles to slow him down.

To Raynare it was like the boy had gone mad, heck he even prayed and he had two light spears struck him in the leg and was stilling heading towards her. She knew she was fucked, mustering what little strength he had left she tried to fly off but something held arm and the last thing she heard was "die shitty angel" before blacking out.

Issei POV

Issei sat on his knee's, looking at the wall where he sent Raynare flying. Looking up he saw Rias staring at him.

" I knew you could do it."

But I still couldn't protect Asia. What good is that now?

CLANG!

I looked behind me to see Kiba and Koneko fighting against the masked stranger. Kiba and Koneko looked out of breath and retreated back to us.

" First you help us but then you help them why?" Rias asked

The masked person pointed at Kiba as if to say the he started it. To Rias response

" Why are you really here Link and what is your connection with the fallen Angel."

That was Link! Looking back at it the hair looked liked his. But really, then I remembered what Zelda had told me about how I changed. So they their knew.

A small bright light covered Link's body and when the light died out he was swearing the Academy uniform instead of the previous clothes he had on.

" I came stop and retrieve her." He said pointing Raynare who at this point was revived by Akeno who poured water over her head.

" who ordered you to do this, was it the church or the fallen angels?" Rias asked.

" none of them, I didn't know what was going on until I got attacked by the other female one, whom I questioned."

" And how should I believe that?" Rias asked him.

" At this moment you don't have to but Zelda and I would explain everything to you tomorrow but for now I just want her."

" If you want her then give me Asia back!" I shouted at him.

"All she ever wanted has a happy life now she would never get it."

My emotion kept flooding, when I felt Rias touch me, when I looked up I saw she had chess piece in her hand.

" Ise is my bishop piece although am telling you this late but every devil with a peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total. Which made up of 8[pawns] 2[knights] 2[bishops] 2[rooks] and 1 [Queen], same like chess.

She then headed to Asia while holding the crimson chess piece and place it on her chess with the sacred gear.

" I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a devil . you my [bishop], be delighted in your new life.

The pieces slowly sink into her body and when Rias confirmed that they were in her she stopped the ritual.

After short while Asia opened her eyes. Seeing that I couldn't stop crying .

" huh?" She said as she looked around.

I couldn't stop my self from hugging her.

A sudden noise mad me look tommy said where Link was lifting Raynare .

" Hey fallen angel did you know you lost issei its because of his sacred gear . although it had the appearance twice critical its actuality the boosted gear. One of the 13 Longinus, it doubles its user power very ten seconds when mastered it could even kill god."

I was shocked, power to kill god was in my hand, but Raynare looked like she was about faint and Link looked calm like it was something he has heard often .

" You should be thankful to him, facing the ruin princesses and living." Akeno said.

With that we the church.

( Later at the ORC club)

Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko sat discussing what happened previously.

" what do you think of link?" Akeno asked.

" I can't I no much but by the way fights it's like he's use to this, was he took out all those priest means not only training but experience." Kiba said to which Koneko nodded in agreement.

" whatever the case may be we'll find out soon enough." Rias said.

Notes: hey guys sup. Good to be back, the only reason why this chapter is so long is be cause I combined two chapters into one and am never doing this again trust me on this.

But anyways thanks for the reviews , next arc is the one with Raiser aka fried chicken. Link and Zelda will be more involved as this progress .

Nobody realized how dumb Raynare goals was, I mean all that for a power to heal. Then again kokabiel plan wasn't genius level anyways.

Who could guess what version of link and Zelda I am using : from ocarina of time to Botw and also composite link and Zelda. So guess which one .


End file.
